


warm

by sharkjuniorswindow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkjuniorswindow/pseuds/sharkjuniorswindow
Summary: It’s winter. Mal’s cold. Evie’s a werewolf. Pretty self explanatory of what they’ll do next.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> First work yay! Bare with me, English ain't my first language. Hope you like it, follow my tumblr ~ sharkjr29, open request for mevie! Thx for feedback and kudos!

Mal huffs in annoyance as she tugs the worn blue hoodie that Evie had lend her closer while trying to do her homework, subtly glancing at the latter who is laying down on the couch with nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve tee, bright yellow eyes focusing on the reality show she’s watching. She gazes longingly and slightly in envy at her girlfriend who looks cozy and warm. She tugs at the hoodie that encompasses her petite frame once more as she returns her gaze to her homework book.

 

Months ago, it was revealed that Evie turns out to be a werewolf. Willian Wolf, or Willie, the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, was brought to Auradon from The Isle. She’s Dizzy’s close friend and was Evie’s partner in crime back in the Isle, while Dizzy was Mal’s. When she arrived, she told Evie immediately about the fact that they’re related, having been told by her father. She told her that they’re half-siblings, as they shared the same father but not the same mother. Evie was frantic, a little excited and a little worried. Mal was very surprised, she definitely didn’t see that coming.

 

Days after the revelation, Willie taught her older half sister how to shift into her wolf form. It was hard times for Mal, as the first few days of training, Evie was very vigor, adrenaline flowing wildly through her veins. It was all the pent up energy that she didn’t know she had, or so Willie said.

 

As weeks passed, Evie got used to the massive amount of energy that kept flooding her body, and her eyes turned brighter than before, less hazel and more yellowish, almost golden. Her physique more muscular than before, biceps and triceps, calves and abs filled with pure muscle. Her body temperature higher than any other mortal, always above 100 degrees, which made Mal a little envious as she is always warm, especially in the cold winter weather. The blue haired and her sister rarely wear jackets, even when it’s freaking 30 degrees, they already have the ability to warm themselves. Even though Mal’s part dragon, she still gets cold every now and then and her eyes only glows when she’s about to shift, whilst Evie’s constantly glows. She is more human than Evie, and Mal is still trying the grasp the idea that her girlfriend is stronger than her.

 

She decides to close her homework book and call it a day (even though it’s nighttime), standing up from her chair, walking towards Evie who has one of her arm under her head to prop it up, body sprawling across the couch. She switches her gaze from the show she was watching a moment ago to her girlfriend who’s sitting on the edge of the couch, the hoodie cladding tightly around her body.

 

“You look comfortable,” Mal smiles, looking down at the also smiling girl. Evie sits up slightly, eyes gazing on one another fiercely, it reminds Mal of when she had a staring competition with her mother, but softer. She trust Evie, and she knows she won't hurt her like her mother did.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” the blue haired jokes, “My clothes look really good on you, though.”

 

Mal smiles wider, squeezing her body by tugging at the sleeves closer to her. She yawns, attempting to close her mouth with the tips of the sleeves.

 

"Sleepy?” Evie asks, and Mal nods quickly and vigorously. Evie’s nocturnal senses activates when she learned to shift properly, a big advantage for her, so she won’t have to worry if she forgot to do a homework or she just simply wants to see Mal sleep peacefully.

 

“Homework was hard,” Mal says sleepily, teeth chattering quietly. And because Evie basically has super senses now, she could hear even the smallest noise from a mile away if her brain decides to acknowledge it.

 

“Cold?” Evie asks again, a quick, vigorous nod from Mal once again. She chuckles slightly at the sight of her cute girlfriend sitting on the edge of the couch, wearing her sweatpants, her tee, her hoodie and her socks. _“My own clothes aren’t warm enough for this weather, and I know you won’t mind me stealing some of yours,”_ was what Mal said to her when she caught the purple haired taking some of her clothes from her side of their joint closet to the other.

 

“Come here,” Evie spreads her arms and her legs slightly to make space for her girlfriend to settle in.

 

“But you’re still watching,” Mal rubs her eyes, trying to stay awake.

 

“I’ll carry you to bed when I’m done.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Mal wastes no time settling in between of Evie’s legs, and Evie wastes no time enfolding Mal in her arms, trying to warm her up, smiling as Mal squeezes the embracing arms around her. Smiling even wider when she says, “You’re warm.”

 

“You’re sleepy,” Evie playfully retorts.

 

“You’re annoying,” Mal snorts back.

 

Evie chuckles, “Goodnight M.” She feels the smaller girl leans back to her, and she replies, “Goodnight E, love you.” Evie smiles widely, kissing the top of the snoozing girl’s head.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
